Right Here Waiting for You
by The Wolf of Were
Summary: Songfic, Harry finds himself mourning over someone he loved.


Title: _Right Here Waiting for You_

By the Wolf of Were

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a product of J. K. Rowling, not me. Everything belongs to her. The song, _Right Here Waiting for You,_ belongs to Richard Marx, not me. I just had the idea to morph the two in to a songfic. Best to listen to the song while you read it, it adds to the effect. So go download it or something... 

_Right Here Waiting for You_

In a room, in a normal neighbor hood, sat a teenager boy sitting on his bed. His lanky body was bent over a small photo album in his lap, and the boy was crying. His hand was strumming over one picture of a wedding. His parents wedding. 

His fingers ghosted over one man in the picture. His godfather.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
_

The dreams of his godfather falling through the veiled archway continued playing through his slumber, each time the boy could hear him, each time the boy waited to see if he would walk out of the barrier unharmed and ready to continue his life. He could hear his godfather's voice, he could almost reach his godfather, but each dream it was never close enough. 

_  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
_

The teenager did not know what to feel. Never in his life, the boy had ever lost someone that close. Yes, his parents did die while he was very young, but the teenager did not know them. Not like him...

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

The boy felt a rush of anger coming onto him, and his hand that had ghosted over the pages clenched into a fist. It was not fair. Nothing was fair, he was always losing people that he wanted to love.

_  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
_

Suddenly, his anger directed itself to himself. He did love him. He considered his godfather his only parent ...but he had never told him... 

_  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

The tears became sobs as he bent over even more to cover his face in his arms. He was a stranger to this emotion. He knew he was, but the rest of the world... maybe not. He was a Hero... that was what everyone wanted him to be. Their hero, but he wanted one too. 

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

The teenager could not even say his godfather's name any more either. The pain and guilt of how he could of avoided the situation at the Ministry flooded him. 

_  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
_

He was alone, again. He was not even sure if his godfather even loved him... did he even care about him... All the boy could feel was an empty feeling of lost. His one chance to be... the boy could not even think it. The boy knew his curse, and the curse knew who to take away. 

_  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
_

He was always going to be alone, and the death of his godfather had made his knowledge of the curse known to him. 

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

The boy did not even hear the bedroom door open and he was shocked when he felt a pair of arms hold him. The boy did not shy from his arms, this was a comfort that he vary rarely ever had. He felt someone rub his back, and lightly kiss his forehead.

He wondered when this person would be taken away from him. 

"Harry... " 

Harry shook his head, he did not want to hear anything. He just wanted to be held. Something, Harry had been denied of for too long. 

Between the sobs, the anonymous care giver heard the words between the sobs: "I miss him, Remus..."

_fin_

Please review... 


End file.
